Teen Titans: The Second Generation
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: At the academy, the unknown seven were called the chosen ones. Now, they're the protectors of Jump City!


A/N: I've decided to try my luck-AGAIN-at a future Titans fic. But I'm trying a different way. Before I start with the first chapter, I'm going to clear up the characters. If they have two superhero identities in parentheses, the second is the current name. These are the Titans in my story.

Amanda Grayson-Richard Grayson(Robin/Nightwing) and Koriand'r (Kori) Grayson (Starfire) daughter. She goes by the alias Bluefire. She has the power of flight, starbolts, and Richard's combined Martial Arts and Gymnastics skills.

Brandon Logan-Garfield "Gar" Logan(Beast Boy/Changeling) and Raven Logan(Raven) son. He goes by the alias of Angel of Death. His powers includes all of Raven's, as well as shape-shifting into a shadow.

Garrett Stone-Victor "Vic" Stone(Cyborg) And Karen Stone(Bumblebee) son. He goes by the alias of Techno. He's a technopath, having control over electronics, and has the power to shrink at will.

Alec Harper-Roy Harper(Speedy/Arsenal) and Allison Harper (Normal Citizen) son. He goes by the alias of Speedy, as his father once did. His power is the same as his father.

Meghan "Meg" Raines-Daughter of Garth Raines(Aqualad/Tempest) and Melody Raines, she goes by the alias of Morgance. Her powers include control over water and certain water related events, and talking to water animals.

Holly West-Daughter of Jinx West(Jinx) and Walter "Wally" West(The Kid Flash/The Flash), she goes by the alias of Bolt. She controls bad luck and has her fathers power of speed.

Nicholas "Nick" Todd-Son of Jason Todd(Red X _retired_) and Rebecca Todd, he goes by the alias of Red X. He has the Red X suit, and the former Red X's martial arts skills.

* * *

It was an average day in Jump City. Or, as normal as it could possibly be to be the off-spring of former superheroes. Richard Grayson, who had inheirted his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, huge corporate empire, which had been changed to Richard Grayson Industries, had opened a secret school for the children of superheroes who wished to hone their skills to use in the world. There were at least one hundred people in the school, but only several would be chosen by a select panel of un-biased judges to join the elite crime-fighting squad that would protect Jump City. It was graduation day, and the several "chosen ones", as the students had fondly came to refer to them, would be chosen. As well as chosing their crime-fighting alias, they would recieve a costume that they had previously had designed, and assigned a city, or, if they choosed, be put on a crime-fighting team. The proud parents, who had came as normal citizens, had came, awaiting the time where they could see their child become part of the 'family buisness', as they called it. The main ceremony, where they got their diplomas, was first, and almost over. 

"Yamasaki, Luke." As he recieved his diploma and communicator, the other graduated students started to fidget, thinking about the possibility of gaining enterance to the Teen Titans. Sure, there would be other groups of Titans, but the Teen Titans was the most famous, and most powerful group of crime-fighters. If you were part of that team, you were like the diamons in the rough.

Richard Grayson, the hero known as Nightwing, stepped up to the podium.

"As the headmaster of this fine academy, would like to congradulate all of the fine young students, and future protector of the Earth, on a job well done. Attending this school for six years and expeirencing many different types of situations and succeding, doing well beyond the expected skill level. Today, I am proud to give you, the class of 2024!" he smiled, stepping back to survey the group. The graduated students were screaming, full of adrenaline.

"And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for. Would Amanda Grayson, Alec Harper, Brandon Logan, Meghan Raines, Garrett Stone, Nicholas Todd, and Holly West please come to the stage?"

As the seven approached the platform, they could feel all eyes on them. Each second seem to take a century, each minute a millenium. Meghan tripped stepping on the stage, but Alec caught her. They both blushed a bit, the seven laughing nervously.

"I am personally excited, to introduce you to the new protectors of Jump City, The TEEN TITANS!" The students went wild once more, but not as enthusiastically as the first time. Allowing the new Titans to go back to their seats, Richard looked at the audience, face very serious.

"But now, I am making you all take an oath, even you parents. Please stand up, right hand over your heard, left hand in the air." The audience shuffled, some making grunting noises as they got out of their seats.

"I promise, on my life, to never reveal any of the secret identities or aliases of any of the heroes here. I promise to never allow the secret location of the Hero Academy to anyone or thing. And, I promise to uphold the morals and goals as a protector of the earth and the universe. You may sit." In the audience, you could hear Changeling repeat 'you may sit' as he followed the command, Raven swatting him with a program. Everyone laughed.

"Now, we will start the after-party. Enjoy yourselves!" The area grew loud as conversations started among themselves.Amanda. Meg, and Holly grouped together. Standing in a circle, they jumped and down, squealing. Amanda was the first to talk.

"Ohmigosh. I can't believe we all made the Titans! And, we have some pretty hot team-mates..." She said, waggling her eyebrows up and down. The other two started to crack up. Amanda Grayson may have inheirted her father's baby-blue eyes and jet-black hair, but the rest of her body was compleatly Starfire, or Kori, as she went by these days. She had the authorative attitude of her father, her professors called her a born-leader. Sometimes, like her father, she'd get obsessive over something, compleatly shutting her friends out, something she was unsuccesfully trying to correct.

Meg, on the other hand, had taken after her mother, a regular citizen of Jump. A bubbly blond with black eyes, she was Tempest's daughter. She had a habit that when she giggled, bubbles would appear in the air.

Holly, was the balance between the two. Like Amanda, she was the daughter of two heroes, The Flash, and the villain-turned-hero, Jinx. Fiery red hair and blue cat-eyes, she could be super-girly or super-serious, but normally stayed in the middle. Most people doubted that the three, who had dubbed themselves the Terrific Trio as an inside joke, would have still been friends if not for her.

Now, switching to the guys. As they stood around uncertainly, Alec stuck his hand out. He looked exactly like his father, except for his brunet hair.

"Alec Harper. Son of Arsenal. You?" Nick was the next so speak up. Even though they weren't related, he looked exactly like Robin, but was much taller.

"Nick Todd. Son of Red X, notoriously retired ex-villain."

"Garret Stone. Son of Cyborg and Bumblebee." A tall african-american boy who looked like he should be a NFL Football Player instead of a hero, he looked exactly like Cyborg without the robotic parts.

The last boy was gothic looking. He had purple hair with pale skin, and dark eyes. He looked like a regular boy from Azarath, but had a green Chakra. The three boys looked at him. A disgruntled expression appeared on his face. Soon, a row of chairs exploded.

"Erm...Sorry about that. Brandon, son of Changeling and Raven." Alec looked at him curiously.

"Why'd that happen?" Brandon blushed a bit.

"Well, I'm 37.5 shape-shifter, 37.5 Azarathian, and 25 demon. Not as bad as my mom, but sometimes my emotions get out of hand when my grandfather tries to do something, but he's way too weak. And other times when an emotion is really intense." Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Well...Let's go to the party-thing. I think we get our uniforms and stuff." Garrett said.

Nick grinned."Cool! SPANDEX!" Everyone laughed, and started to walk to the huge tent.

* * *

As the young heroes walked into the room, they were handed bags, which contained their uniforms. Curtained off areas used as dressing rooms allowed them to change, and soon enough, the room was swarmed with different colors. The first to be formally introduced as a team were the new Teen Titans. Everyone could tell Amanda would be the leader, so she was introduced first.

"Bluefire!" She had the identical outfit to Starfires, except in blue and black.

"Red X!" Nick was in the Red X suit, but had a new belt with compleatly upgraded gadgets.

"Angel of Death!" Brandon appeared in a shadow, changing into human next. He had a cape like Raven's, but was in black. He had a gray shirt on, with black pants.

"Bolt!" Holly sped to the stage, a uniform similar to the Kid Flash's.

"Morgance!" Meg in a gold bikini top and a long white skirt with a gold belt, gold anklet and head circlet walked on the stage, giving a wave.

"Techno!" Garrett teleported on to the stage, decked out in futuristic attire.

"And..Speedy!" Dressed in a costume exactly like his father, mask and all. The crowd went wild. The new Teen Titans walked off the stage, communicators in hand.

"So...Who's the leader going to be?" Red X asked. Everyone looked at Bluefire. She gave a nervous laugh, then showed a confident smile.

"Well, as my dad would say,Titans, GO!"

* * *

A/N: Yep. So, that's it! And before I forget, I don't own any of this. Yep! Toodles!

Aislinn of Azarath


End file.
